


Wonders in Paris

by MBHorse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, F/M, First work., have no idea what i'm doing, idk - Freeform, relationship, what
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBHorse/pseuds/MBHorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir and Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug met while fighting an akuma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so please help me. I'm rather new to writing fanfiction. I don't speak French, I'm an English speaker. I have no idea where this story is going.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THOMAS ASTRUC, THE EVIL LITTLE AKUMA HE IS FOR TEASING US WITH THE LOVE SQUARE.

##### Marinette POV:

I met Tikki when I walked down an ally. I had heard a small cry. The ally was dark and damp, near the River Seine. Something red was glowing. I looked down and saw that there was a pair of black earrings, glowing as if they had miraculous power.(Ha ha, pun intended) Without thinking of any risks of taking some weird earrings off a damp loor, I picked them up. The glowing stopped, and I though nothing of it. But that night, my life would change forever. 

I walked back home, to my parents' bakery. "Hello Maman," I greeted. She waved along with my father. I climbed upstairs to my room and open the trap door. I guess I'll describe it to you. It's large and pink. Most of my fashion supplies lie around in various places, but otherwise it was relatively plain, except for my Jagged Stone poster and some fashion posters. I put the earrings on my desk and just continued walking upstairs to go to bed. Little did I know that there was already something miraculous happening elsewhere in Paris.

In the morning when I woke up, a small, red, floating figure was hovering by me. It looked sorta like a ladybug, with her antenae, spots, and olor. But she did have three tails. I nearly screamed. "Marinette! Stop that or you will be at risk!" It stated. I stopped mid scream. Luckily, my parents were already in the bakery, but I was late to class, again. "I'm Tikki, a kwami. I'll assist you in becoming Ladybug, Paris's superherorine. You'll team up with Chat Noir to defeat akumas sent from Hawkmoth, who will want these earrings,' Tikki stated as she floated over to her desk with the earrings. "You have to protect them, so I suggest you wear them constantly. Don' worry, they're sanitary and magical." I proceeded to put them on, as I was getting ready while Tikki was giving her speech. Without thinking again, I grabbed Tikki, oblivious to her protests, and put her in her small purse, as she was in a rush. 

I bursted into the classroom, and tried to sneak into class next to Alya, but slipped and tripped. Klutz. I wanted to tell Alya what had happened, but Tikki had already warned me of telling people what had happened. I settled down for just talking to Alya, saying I was working on a late night fashion project. 

##### Adrien POV:

It all started after I had finished fencing practice. Gorilla, my driver, drove me home. Being the heir of Gabriel Agreste, certain things were expected of me. I was not supposed to hang out with people, I always had to be early and on time for events, I shouldn't worry about a girl, I always had to obey. That's the way it had always been. 

As I walked upstairs to the mansion, a streak of black raced in as I opened the door for myself. It headed towards the kitchen, where it proceeded to open the fridge and dach into the cheese drawer. It retrieved a wheEl of cheese and opened it, taking out a small wedge. "Is that camenbert?" I questioned, for a rotten smell was slowly drifting towards me. 

"Why yes, it is. It's my favorite Adrien and you should keep that in your head."It replied in a small whiny voice. "I'm Plagg, a kwami, I turn you into a superhero and you and Ladybug will fight against Hawkmoth and his minions. Oh, and never lose that ring of your, I need it for you to be Chat Noir. And think of puns kid. You'll need them, specifically cat related ones. And my introduction is finished, along with this wheel of cheese. Good old cheese."

"Uh, you can talk? I'm Adrien Agreste and you've got to be kitten me right meow. I'm no superhero, even though I wanted to be one. Why would you choose me,? I'm nobody, just a model because I'm Gabriel Agreste's son.' He cried out. Thank goodness that Nathlie and Gorilla didn't really care what he did in his free time, not like he had much. Plagg just whimpered and sighed, as he floated off to the door. "WAIT PLAGG! Someone could see you!" Plagg blushed and simply stated that he really does care. Adrien sighed and shoved Plagg into his coat as he made his way to his room.


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Receiving basic training from Plagg and Tikki as their counterparts learn how to fight and use their powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really busy and stressed, and I haven't had time to work on this. I'll update this best I can.  
> I do not own this, Thomas Astruc does.

After school, Marinette ran straight home. She wanted to learn more about Tikki, but she had something else planned for the new superhero of Paris. 

Tikki told Marinette that all she needed to do was say 'Spots on" and she would transform. She tried after school, and it felt miraculous. Tikki had been absorbed in her earrings. She didn't really know what she was doing, but she felt what she had to do. Her hands moved across her eyes, revealing a red and black polka dotted mask, a suit appeared on her body, taking the place of her clothes. She felt a sudden burst of confidence, strength, and agility. A yo-yo appeared at her waist. She did a few gymnastic style moves and the transformation was done. 

"Wow," she said. She looked at the hexagon fabric that was her bodysuit covering her skin like a ladybug. She was still in her room, and Tikki was telling her what to do. She began by throwing a few punches and kicks, and then she deliberately took the yo-yo off her belt and examined it as if it was of utmost importance. She noticed the yo-yo was red with five dots, the center on having a phone symbol. She slid it up and a screen appeared, but it as blank for now. She began twirling the yo-yo around, getting used to the freedom she was feeling. Tikki had said to shout "Lucky Charm!" and when she did, a small cookie appeared. She took it, and her vision turned to black and white. She looked at a mirror and a barrage of ladybug patterned light flashed onto it and another light shine on her earrings. She yelled "Miraculous Ladybug!" and the cookie disappeared with red light. Her transformation undid itself and Tikki landed in her palms. 

"Good job, Marinette." Tikki said weakly. "Now, if you don't mind, would you please give me a cookie. I have to recharge. Lucky Charms takes a lot of energy out of me, so you will only have about five minutes before you detransform. Unknown to Marinette, another person was having the same training with a less than helpful partner. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien, like Marinette, barely could wait for him to get home. It was lucky that his father wasn't around, as he didn't wasn't anyone to enter his room now and it wasn't like anyone wanted to be there. Especially not him, even though it was his own room. He slowly ascended the steps with Plagg still in his bag. He gently set his bag down and brought Plagg out, who Immediately began to ask for camenbert. Well, this isn't going to be easy. Just have to convince everyone in this manor that I suddenly like camenbert, even though I hate the smell," Adrien opens his door and his room greets him. Yeah, he did have a four monitor computer setup, a king-size bed, a large walk-in closet of his father's designs and a large penthouse window, but he hated being here. He always had to pass that giant portrait of him and his father looking dejected outside his door. 

Adrien went and got Plagg his cheese and brought some back to him room for his minifridge, to make it less suspicious that he kept getting cheese. Plagg asked, "So, (nom nom nom) are you ready to be Chat Noir? You have to be feline confident to transform. Just a warning." Adrien nodded his head. 

"I'm ready. What do I have to do to transform?"

"Just say this:Claws out."

"Alright. Plagg, Claws out!" With a dejected sigh at having to leave his cheese, Plagg was spiraling like a blur towards Adrien's ring. Something came over him as he transformed. He closed his eyes and held up his ringed hand, bent at the elbow, with fingers draping, by his face. The ring turned black with a neon green paw-print design. Then, he held it upright and swiped his hand across his face, leaving in it's wake a black mask. He took both of his hands and swiped them across his hair, where it became more messier and two black cat ears grew. He spread out his limbs in a starfish configuration as the black spandex and gloves covered his body. Boots appeared and he arched his back as he grew a tail. Adrien, now Chat Noir, made some swiping motions with his hands. 

He looked at himself in his large mirror. His ears felt real. The mask had changed the whites f his eyes green and his pupils became slitted, like a cats. He liked his tail. "Wow." That was strange. His voice sounded like the kid he was supposed to be, a beach boy, with confidence flooding from it. He tried a smirk and it came to be a cheshire grin. "I could get used to this." He became very serious and threw a few unches and kicks. He reached behind him and saw he had a baton. "Cool. I've always wanted one of these." The baton was nothing special. It was silver with a green paw-print on it. A screen slid up, but it was blank. He found that he could extend it easily. He tried using it like a sword and twirling it around and it came to him easily. "Plagg, claws off." Everything dissolved, leaving only a hungry Plagg and a silver ring still on his finger. 

"Oh, and kid, your special power is Cataclysm. It basically destroys everything you touch, but use it carefully. One use is all you have per transformation and then in about five minutes, I will exit your ring, too exhausted to continue with your transformation. So you will here beeps, and when you hear that, get camenbert ready Or I will complain. Loudly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hope you enjoyed that. I don't really know what else to say. This is going to be coming in a lot of parts, as I don't know what elseto really do and I don't feel like writing thousands of words for each chapter. Sorry for the inconveince.


	3. Akuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual meeting and akuma fighting. Part 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was working on this and my computer timed out without saving, so I have to type this out again. Yay me.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng woke up to a relatively normal day. She did not at all expect that she would meet a very love-struck stray or a boy to stutter over. 

It all started when Marinette was up and getting ready for school. Unknown to her, the love of her life was doing the same ting, while feeding his kwami a wheel of cheese, and Tikki got a cookie. She headed out of the door, with an affirmative "Yes Maman, I'll be back soon." as she left the door. She walked across the street to her school to meet with Ayla, her childhood friend. They couldn't wait to talk about what had happened over the summer. Yeah, they had seen each other yesterday for another boring orientation, even though they were having a formal one this week. 

Chloe, on the other hand and Sabrina couldn't wait to see the new kid. Being the mayor's daughter had its perks, especially if you were Chloe. Getting to know everything and get anything was one of them. So when a certain limo pulled up to the front of the school with Gorilla driving, Chloe was overjoyed. "Adrikins1 I couldn't wait to see you. Daddy told me there would be a new student, but I didn't realize it was you!" Marinette turned to see the commotion and all the students flocking their way there. She slipped past the crowd and her law dropped. He was gorgeous. She recognized him as the son of Gabriel Agreste, Adrien Agreste. As an aspiring designer, she had to keep up with the best designers, and Gabriel was one of them. Adrien modeled his designs, which is how she rcognized him.

Ayla finally joined up with her and she asked,"Marinette, I know this is stupid, but who is that?" 

Marinette screeched at what she thought was her best friend. "Ayla, how can you not tell that over there is Adrien Agreste. The son of Gabriel Agreste, my idol. He's so cute!" She squealed with delight. Unfortunately, Chloe got to him first. "How am I ever going to talk to him? He's the best of the best and I'm just the daughter of a baker." She sighed. 

"Don't put yourself down, Marinette. He could always be like Chloe, rude, obnoxious, and having an assistant-who is **THAT?** " Ayla exclaimed as she say a kid just casually walk up to Adrien and talk to him. 

"That's Nino, his best friend." 

Marinette entered the building after Adrien and Nino, while Ayla was lecturing her how she made a fool of herself. "He's so hot." 

"And you critisize me. I'm going over there." 

"Girl, don't do it. Chloe's over there, so if you know what's best for you, I wouldn't-" Marinette cut her off as she glared at her with a defiant look in her eyes. She walked over to the dispersing crowd. Luckily Chloe had left with Sabrina and the crowd began to disperse. Marinette walked over to Adrien and Ayla followed. Suddenly, Marinette froze. Up close to him, he was gorgeous and perfect, like an angel on Earth. The way his forest green eyes looked at her and how his sun gold hair reflected sunshine was so majestic. 

"H-hi A-adrien. I-Im Marinette Du-Dupain Cheng. I-uh noticed that you were new here." She managed to stutter. He looked at her as if she was perfect with her sea green eyes, raven hair, and the blush in her cheeks was adorable.

"Hello Miss Marinette Dupain Cheng, thanks for welcoming me. I'm very glad I got to meet you. Hopefully we can be friends?" He asked her with a small smile and he placed his hand on the back of his neck, like he did when he was nervous. Marinette just nodded. "Cool, see you soon Marinette!" Marinette waved to him with a huge grin on her face as Adrien and Nino walked up the stairs into the building. An aspirated sigh escaped her lips. He was just so dreamy. 

Marinette entered the building after Adrien and Nino, while Ayla was lecturing her how she made a fool of herself. She didn't care. She got to say hi to her crush and manage not to trip. That was an achievement. The both walked into class. Chloe made a big demonstration of how Adrien was here and tried to sit next to him with a peck on the cheek, but he dodged it and sat next to Nino. She settled to sit on the next desk with Sabrina while Ayla and Marinette sat behind them. 

Meanwhile, a man sat on the sidewalk looking dejected and depressed. He was angry and sad as his daughter was taken away from him by his abusive wife. He missed his daughter's, Daisy, first day of school. He wanted to see her flourish into a beautiful flower, but he was a simple flower raging against a storm as one of his petals flew off to join the storm. For the two new heroes of Paris, their first challenge was coming. Fast.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted this to be a oneshot. but I got carried away. I have no idea how long this will take, but I'll keep writing this and try to write it about every 1-2 days if I'm lucky. Otherwise 2 updates a week. I hope you guys like this, and please comment and review this. I want to know how well I wrote this.


End file.
